Flowers Of A Dream (Davie)
by FamgrillSinner
Summary: "I'm Davie." The young boy once said with an enjetertiac smile causing the American to look up from what he was doing. That was the last time he would have saw that smiling face. No ship, just an angsty oneshot about America getting over Davies death.


Author's commentary: This isn't an Alfred x Davie story, it's just an angst I wrote awhile ago that I forgot about

Warning(s): Underage drinking and character death (T to be safe) If it's slanted that's the past/memory

Ship(s): None for once

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, I still want Hetalia

The amber colored drink slowly made it's way down the blond's throat, giving it a burning sensation. He stared at the worn down tigerwood countertop, there was so many scratches on it from the countless glasses on it along with some engravings. The American let out a sigh and swished the alcohol around in the glass, hearing the ice clank together. Today was always so hard for the blond to get over, even with the power of alcohol.

No matter how hard he tried. He just couldn't forget it.

Sky blue eyes began to fill with tears behind a pair of glasses as he took another chug of the amber liquid. He fought the urge to breakdown right there, not like the bartender hasn't seen it before. All he wanted to do was put this behind him and never remember the events that happened all those years ago, but they were burned into his mind. Never to forget that day.

 _A young boy with slicked back sandy blond hair with a shade of blue eyes that rivaled the Americans and that bright smile. The young boy was wearing a plain white dress shirt with dark brown suspenders that connected to his black pants._

The man at the bar pressed the back of his hand against his mouth to prevent a pathetic sob from escaping. He hated to cry, it made him feel weak and he couldn't control something. The tears that were making his vision blur threatened to fall. All he could think about was that young boy he knew.

 _"I'm Davie." The young boy once said with an enjetertiac smile causing the American to look up from what he was doing. He then went to the boy's house where he was showed a picture of a blue daisy that he wanted. He smiled widely and promised that he would get the flower for him._

The sandy blond at the counter let out a stifled sob feeling some of the tears brim over the edge and making soft 'plip' sounds on the counter in front of him. The aching feeling in his chest began to worsen the more he tried not to cry. His shoulders bounced up and down, but he refused to make a sound.

 _A blue daisy, that was all he needed. No matter how hard he searched. There was no flower. By the time he had returned. Davie had forgotten who he was._

The glasses clad male bit onto his lip to prevent anymore sounds from escaping his mouth. How much did he want to cry right then and there. He refused to let the sobs escape but didn't try to have the tears fall. Any onlooker might have thought he was getting over a breakup. That wasn't it.

 _Why couldn't he find that flower? It was all he wanted to do, to make his friend proud. Let alone remember him._

At the time, he was young and naïve, and always smiling. He still smiles today, just over the same things he used to. The bartender looked over at the man at the bar and refilled his drink knowing the pain he was going through. The blond took another gulp of the alcohol, waiting for that numbing feeling as he buried his face in his jacket covered elbow.

 _By the time he returned, Davie had a family. A wife and two kids. The young blond was taken aback at his appearance. His friend now had a rather wrinkly face and his hair had greyed a bit. Like the last time, he didn't know the young boy but was rather kind to him. The boy ran away from him crying, why couldn't he remember who he was?_

The blond at the counter let out a sob taking off his glasses so he didn't break them. Why couldn't he have just forgotten his old friend? That would have made this day much easier. He put on his glasses and stood up, placing a ten dollar bill on the counter and walked out of the bar with his eyes letting more tears fall.

 _The young child's eyes widened when there was a bouquet of blue daisies put in front of his face. He finally had the flowers! How excited his friend would be. He grabbed them and ran to find him with a huge smile on his face._

The cool night air hit his rather flushed face sending a shiver down his spine. There were blue daisies in the flowerbed by the bar he was in. He sniffled slightly and plucked as many as he could letting out another sob, not bothering trying to hide the fact he was crying.

 _A young boy with slicked back parted blond hair made the other gasp. "Davie!" The boy with blue daisies yelled running up to him with a smile and tears of joy falling rapidly. The other boy had a grim expression on his face as he took the flowers then turned away._

He dropped a few daisies from nothing holding them together but began to walk to a special place. Surprising enough there weren't that many people outside and that was good for the crying blond.

 _The boy didn't recognize him either but looked at the flowers then at the smiling child. He began to walk somewhere in silence, having the other boy follow him curiously._

The large, black, metal gate opened with a rather loud creak as he walked inside his destination. The cemetery where his friend was buried. He looked around, he must have been here every year since what happened. It became a habit he couldn't break.

 _The straight faced boy threw the flowers in a crate so the other walked closer to see what he threw them in. It was a coffin. In the coffin lied his good friend, now older than before and motionless. He was dead_.

"Hey Davie," Alfred said resting the flowers on his grave with a weak smile. "I got the flowers."

Author's Commentary: Wow, this angsty oneshot to start of the new year? Yeah... Anyways, I hoped you liked it, sorry for not really updating


End file.
